comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestorm
The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men #2: 22 Oct 2011 Current Issue :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #3: 23 Nov 2011 Next Issue :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #4: 28 Dec 2011 Status Monthly on-going. The Fury of Firestorm launches in September. Characters Main Characters *'Jason Rusch' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men #3 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Fury of Firestorm, the Nuclear Men #2 Past Storylines Collections *'Firestorm: The Nuclear Man' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus the Firestorm stories from The Flash vol. 1 #289-293. "After Ronnie Raymond is tricked into nearly blowing up a nuclear reactor, he and Professor Martin Stein are caught in a nuclear incident. Their personalities merge, forming the being called Firestorm!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231837 *'DC Comics Presents: Brightest Day, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus Martian Manhunter #11 & 24. "Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond clash for the first time as they battle some of their greatest foes." *'Firestorm: The Nuclear Man: Reborn' - Collects vol. 3 #23-27. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Firestorm must stop a deadly nuclear accident and a threat to his very existence. It all leads to an epic battle with Killer Frost and Mister Freeze that rages from the mean streets of New York City to the very heart of the sun!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212190 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Ethan Van Sciver & Gail Simone; Artist: Yildiray Cinar; Covers by Ethan Van Sciver. Firestorm created by Gerry Conway & Al Milgrom. Firestorm/Jason Rusch created by Dan Jolley & ChrisCross. Publishing History Began publication as Firestorm in 2004; title changed to Firestorm: The Nuclear Man with issue #23 in 2006. The original Firestorm series ran for five issues in 1978. A second series began in 1982 as The Fury of Firestorm; title changed to Firestorm the Nuclear Man with issue #65 in 1987; final issue was #100 in 1990. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #4: 28 Dec 2011 :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #5: 25 Jan 2012 :The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #6: 22 Feb 2012 News & Features * 06 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34263 Simone Adds Batgirl, Fury of Firestorm to DC's New 52] * 28 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-the-fury-of-firestorm Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: The Fury of Firestorm] * 27 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-simone-vansciver-firestrorm-110727.html Simone, Van Sciver Go For Nuclear Reaction On DCnU Firestorm] * 13 Apr 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/114498628968495.htm Throwing Fuel On DC's Firestorm With Igle and Moore] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Firestorm (comics) *wikipedia:Firestorm (Jason Rusch) Category:Super-Hero